vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series
The Putin-P series (プーチンP シリーズ) is a 4-part series made by Putin-P and mainly illustrated by Shiuka (the other two illustrators are Euphoria from I'll Give you Chocolate! and Mochoko It's Happiness! -FULL ver-''). So far there are: *9 songs in Part 1 *8 songs in Part 2 *13 songs in Part 3 *3 songs in Part 4 Excluding the bonus songs, and songs featured in Putin-P's Part 1 and Part 2 albums, in total there are 34 songs in the series. (There will be 4 songs in part 4) '''Please note that this series is still on going and Putin-P has NOT explained things very clearly. The following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series.' *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that are needed to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events happening that should be keep in mind. *Confusions are things unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-''in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are uncofirmed facts. '''If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss.' Series Introduction The Putin-P series is a 4-part series composed by numtack05, starring Hatsune Miku (PuuMiku), Kagamine Rin (PuuRin), Kagamine Len (PuuLen), Megurine Luka (PuuLuka), and Kamui (GakuPuu). Kaito and Meiko were mentioned in All Together! but they are not 'characters' in the series. In the series, Miku, Rin and Len are Vocaloids, Luka is a human, and Kamui is a 'cyborg'. Other things to keep in mind, Russia and America's relationship is crucial to the series. One of the reasons why Ronald was chosen and why Vladimir Putin was chosen (the most likely) reason to it is because Ronald is the icon for America while Putin symbolizes Russia. There are two types of characters. The ones in the Russian Era, and ones in the Vocaloid Era. The Vocaloid Era happens in the 'present', though it's unsure when the Russian Era happened; whenever it was, Putin was involved on both of the eras. This page mainly covers interpretations and common FAQs, going over in general. Seperate song parts have been made for each. History McDonald's History With more than 230 outlets across Russia, McDonald’s now (in the present) controls about two thirds of Russia’s quick service restaurant market. It all started in 1976, in the heart of the Cold War, and it took 14 years to bring McDonald’s to Moscow. After McDonald’s 14 years of intense negotiations with Communist Party bosses to open its first outlet on Soviet Union, a quote from Loshak was: “McDonald’s was not so much a fast-food chain but rather a symbol of freedom. A symbol of Western values coming to Russia. No wonder the Communist Party objected so fiercely, but at the end it didn’t have a choice.“ McDonald then set up a branch in Russia on January 31st 1990; not too long after the Cold War between America and Russia ended. Soviet Union's History Vladimir Putin became head of the Comittee for External Relations in 1991 and became president on the year 2000. He was elected president of Russia again on 2012, and is currently the president of Russia for now. The collapse of Soviet Union happened around 1991, at that time, Russia was at great turbulence. Oddly at the same, McDonald's restaurant too was suffering in an economical peril during the late 1990s. Being the machine gun of purity, the Russian Era where Rin was a 'soldier' and Len was the dog; might happen during that time. Vocaloid's History In a matter of ages, Rin and Len are said to be 14 years old (they went to a junior highschool as shown in Part 2). When the video was originally uploaded, it was on 2008, meaning(?) they were born on 1993. Another note is that they're Vocaloids and they're not exactly humans; human age might not effect them. Rin and Len were released on December 2007 and Crypton (or in this series, it's called the 'factory') set their ages as 14 year olds. Rin and Len from the Vocaloid Era are so called "reincarnations" of Rin and Len from the Russian Era, thus making them having memories of Russia (it explains why they remember much of Russia). For Rin, when the subtitles in the videos change from yellow to red, it usually means Red!Rin is talking, not the Vocaloid. If the Russian Era did ''happen somewhere in between 1990 and 2000, then it's impossible to have Rin and Len born in 1993; nonetheless, interpretentions are still open in the matter of ages. (Further timeline on each parts) Characters Vocaloid Characters These are the main Vocaloid characters in the Putin-P series. (Note these aren't their actual names in the series. Their names are still "Hatsune Miku" "Megurine Luka" etc) Kagamine Rin Kagamine Len Hatsune Miku Luka Kamui Non-Vocaloid Characters Vladimir Putin Ronald McDonald ウルセイ・テッパンノフ (Urusei Teppannov) Tashiro FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) Who's that guy in the beginning of every video? He is Vladimir Putin, the current president of Russia. Not to be mistaken with the composer of the series Putin-P / numtack05; they're different and have no connections what so ever. Read more on his section of the page . Why does Rin say "nya"? Rin starts saying "nya" from It's Happiness there are several interpretations to it: *Rin usually say "nya" whenever she feels happy at first. However, later on (around Part 3 or so) she says it at random times. This may be a "force of habit". *This has something to do with Len being a dog in the Russian Era. (A cat and dog relationship, though it's unknown whether Rin says "nya" in the Russian Era) *She just likes cats. Why is Miku dating Ronald McDonald? In the Putin-P series it's hard to differenciate fake and reality. For now: *Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid. Not a vocal synthesizing software, but a "something" that is close to a human but is not a human. They have feelings, they eat, they can attach themselves with USBs, etc. *Ronald McDonald is a drug dealer and owner of McDonald's restaurant; he also symbolizes America (because the main character is Rin, "from" Russia) The two fell in love somewhere in between Part 1 or Part 2, though considering the fact that Miku's memories weren't reset completely (from A Place to Chat!) they may have met in the Russian Era as well. It's true love; and their love is not fake or hillarious or something to make joke off. Ronald is as crucial to the series as Miku is. The reason why Miku abandoned her love for negi and eat hamburgers, McDonald fries, may be because it's for Ronald. What's with the random appearences of some characters? Examples of hallucinations in the series are Ronald McDonald, Abe, (though not in all songs they're only hallucinations; they too are characters). They only appear when the Vocaloids are on drugs; take note that the main characters (excluding Luka and Kamui) all are drug users. They'll see hallucinations, and usually when they're on drugs, a hint of Ronald can be seen. (Shoe, face, anything). It's a reference and hint to say 'the Vocaloids are on drugs / high'. Though they are hallucinations, they're not 'random' (?), there's always a meaning to it. For example, negi represents Hatsune Miku when Rin/Len are on drugs. See "Illustration Analysis" for more information on each 'random' appearences. Also, read Deciphering Drug Hallucinations for more information. What is "LaLaLaLa Happy"? Lalalala Happy had appeared in the following songs: *From a Dream's Point of view (Rin) *Not Together (Len) *The Eyes that Don't Vanish (Miku) *In my Heart, A Voice (Luka) *The Broken Mirror (Kamui) *With the Invisible You (Miku) Rin and Len both said Lalalala Happy when they were on drugs (and Miku too in The Eyes that Don't Vanish). However Kamui said so while a flash of Rin's brother who shot Len (the dog), and Miku said it right after she left Rin's interior with Len. There are various interpretations, however, 4/6 was sung when they were on drugs. That, or when they were not thinking straight. The subtitle's color change? The subtitle's colors changes to various colors. These are their default colors for each Vocaloids: *Vocaloid!Rin = Yellow *Irina = White *Len = Blue (Part 1) Yellow (Part 3) *Miku = Blue (Part 2) *Luka = Pink *Kamui = Black / dark blue The subtitle color changes whenever their (Especially for Rin and Len) Russian Era selves are speaking. Sometimes due to the PVs the subtitle colors are white (Example: The Eyes that Don't Vanish). In special cases, such as Under the Cherry Trees, ''Rin's subtitles are completely pink. Special unexplained color changes: *''I'll Give you Chocolate!: Rin's subtitles are completely purple. *''Under the Cherry Trees'': Rin's subtitles are completely pink; however Len's remains blue. *''Another Side of the Mirror'': Len's subtitles changes from yellow to green when he said "With the skill of pike of Misawa I will cut you" *''Don't Interfere, Alright?: Miku's subtitles changes from blue to pink Each colour symbolizes something: *Purple is a colour of secret and mystery. Rin's attitude could mean that she hides something from Len. *Pink is a colour of happiness / lighthearted. So it means that Rin and Miku were happy that time. *Green is a colour of life. When Len was saying that, it probably meant that there is a posibility that he will still be alive from Kamui's attack. Why doesn't Part 1 have any pretty pretty pictures / video??!! It is explained in Track 0; ''It's the End ''that Rin have arrived / seen various worlds, she was referring to the internet. Not too long after Hatsune Miku's release; Crypton announceda new Vocaloid "Kagamine Rin" back on November 8th 2007. The very first illustration of Kagamine Rin in the internet (not counting the silhouette Rin in Crypton's blog) was the illustration on Part 1; the songs in every video of Part 1. It's present in the Part 1 videos because it's meant to say "Rin has just reached the internet" The reason why Len isn't there even though he sung as well in some songs in Part 1 is because at first Crypton only wanted to make Rin ''at first;'' the only available / "first" pictures of the Kagamines were their silhouettes, their chibi version, and a picture where the two are together. Fiction VS Reality; I can't tell the differences! There are various references may it be McDonald's history or the Soviet Union. Nevertheless currently it's unsure how to determine whichever which (not counting weed / drug / hallucinations) Fixed Interpretations There are '''solved' fan interpretations obtained from the Series Disccusion page. For more unsolved interpretations, visit the unsolved topics section. Deciphering Drug Hallucinations Other than Tashiro (because in With the Invisible You, Miku said Tashiro is there with them; and the odds of him being an illusion is low) these are the illusions and possible correct interpretations. *'Ronald McDonalds'' ''appearance' represents 'drugs' in the series. Whenever Ronald is shown, it means that the Vocaloids are in drugs; whether they want it or not. (Not all Ronald's appearances are hallucinations, he is real, sometimes). In some other non-drug cases, he's a symbol of "freedom" and "America". *'''Negi's appearances reprents 'Hatsune Miku' in the series; for it's her character item. Though Miku is shown to have no interest in vegetables, she loves junk food. It's also symbolized as a green letter "Y"; a common way to say "I've spotted Miku!" *'Abes appearances. Abe is known to be a fictional homosexual man most notable for the phrase "yaranaika" (should we do it?) His connection and meaning is unknown, however he appeared when Rin brainwashed Len in ''I'll Give you Chocolate! and when Miku was eating fries, teriyaki and burgers (drugs?) in The Eyes that Don't Vanish. An exception is Not Together, that is his physical appearance. So what is his meaning in the series? When he asks, "Are we going to do it?", it is an offering of temptation to do something; in other words, whenever he appears or speaks, somebody is being tempted to so something. *'Tashiro': He is seen in With the One I Can't See filming PuuLen crying. This references the incident when he was arrested for filming up a woman's skirt in public. When he was asked why he did this, he simply responded, "It's a good luck charm, like an octopus in a miniskirt." Whenever he says this, it seems to answer Abe's above-mentioned quote, as if to answer the "temptation". So when this is said, it means that something tempting was done, such as a crime or a sin. This is because, while Abe said something that later is an "accepted sin", Abe said his line before ''the "sin" was committed, whereas Tashiro said his own line ''after ''the crime was committed. Costumes Based on their costumes; these facts can be confirmed: *Rin and Len ''went ''to the same school in Part 1, however Rin transferred school (to Miku's school) starting Part 2 for unknown reasons; an interpretation state it has something to do with "juvenile laws" from ''Let's Dream. Len skipped school a lot on Part 2, thus explaining the fact why he wears his usual 'Vocaloid' costume throughout Part 2. He, however, uses his school uniform in Part 3. *Why Rin changed from a skirt to pants (Much like herself in the Russian Era). She entered her 'interior' somehow. This means, Rin's clothes somehow changed when entering Rin's interior. However Miku and Kamui's remained the same (Miku's costume in the Russian Era is unknown so far). Who is "Human Len" in the Russian Era? In Stealing is A Doctrine?, Human Len uses a red scarf. In the "flashback" on Goodbye to You, it was the same (even the buttons) but the scarf is yellow. However, there's a hint of red just below the yellow scarf on that flashback. It's known that Human Len works for McDonald. Translation/lyrics says that Dog Len knows that Human Len is indeed the enemy (of Irina's). To prove it, as shown in No Need to Worry!, Dog Len stole the yellow scarf. The timeline is like this: *Dog Len stole the yellow scarf, leaving Human!Len with only the red scarf. *Dog Len brought the yellow scarf to Irina. *Irina killed her companion, and also herself. *Dog Len got shot by Human Len with the red scarf *Dog Len died Bottom line, there are two scarves worn by Human Len. Also, note that Human Len isn't Rin's brother. (同胞) written means companion, bretheren, or comrade, and not actual blood relations. Numtack05 = Teihen-P = Putin-P? This is rather a confusing matter; for the series have been running for over four years and it's still ongoing. It's already fixed in many fans' mind that the uploader is Putin-P, which is technically correct. However, the uploader for the series is Teihen-P or Putin-P. The Putin-P Series is rather a not-so-well-known series at first. On 2008 when the series started, the views were still 2000 and the mylist only has 20 or so. However, not until 2009 where Kienai Hitomi is uploaded, only then is where Putin-P Series got attention (having to be the most notable song of the series so far.). Currently many songs in the series have at least 30,000 views. On 2008 "Putin-P"'s P name was Teihen-P. He introduces himself as "numtack05" at first, which is his niconico name, also his YT account. In the song "Sakura no Shita de" fans gave him the name "Teihen-P", and so he from then on, introduces himself as Teihen-P in his video descriptions (nonetheless it's still written numtack05 in the videos) However Teihen-P later changed his P name to Putin-P. Bottom line, Teihen-P is Putin-P, who is also numtack05 at the same time. In his video description on Part 1, Under the Cherry Trees, he introduces himself as "Teihen-P" with tags written as '"'Putin-P". In relation to the series, the uploader is written as Teihen-P or written as Putin-P. A mini trivia on Teihen-P's name, teihen is a "base" on the bottom of a triangle. It's unknown who "voted" for his P name and why numtack05 changed it to Teihen. Vocabulary Vocaloid There are several meanings to 'Vocaloid', and so far it's only up to interpretention to determine 'what' a Vocaloid is. Example of meanings are : *An android made and meant to sing; according to the producer / uploader's wishes. (Though why ''Miku could eat french fries or how Rin and Len could do drugs contradicts this fact) *Something close to a human, but not a human; man-made and are meant to sing. (If they're not humans, but they're not exactly humans, is the closest definition, though very vague. For Rin / Irina is said to be a virus) *A vocal synthesizing software ('Real' definition; however it's not possible and unlikely.) Notes: *Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko and Kaito too are Vocaloids; however why Luka is a human and not a Vocaloid is unknown. *Rin and Len have the same uploader (TeihenP); however Miku never mentions her uploader in the series. Producer / Uploader A producer / uploader is the 'owner' / 'master' of the Vocaloid (Rin, Len). The uploader produces the songs and makes the Vocaloids sing. Notes: *The uploader's role in the series is very vague; whether or not the uploader is an important role or not is uncertain. *The uploader has the 'back-up' disk to Rin and Len's memories in Russia in the past. ''Why ''the uploader has those back-up disks is not certain yet. There are currently 3 uploaders in the series known so far. #Rin and Len's uploader (TeihenP) #Miku's current uploader #Miku's previous uploader "Guest Appearances" (Other Producers) Whether or not they're related to any of the producers/uploaders in the series is unknown. Nya "Nya" is similar to "meow" in Japanese and is oftenly said by Rin throughout the series. "Nya" started to appear in ''It's Happiness!, ''from that song on Rin says "nya"; ''usually when Rin feels happy (In Goodbye to You it seemed as though she was trying ''and forcing herself to be happy). ''Why ''does Rin say "nya"? Coincidentically, Len is a dog in the Russian Era; this may have a connection somehow with each other. A dog and cat relationship is complicated; though Rin in the Russian Era had never said "nya"(?). Another possible reason is it may have grown a habit for Rin over a period of time (Part 3 and so on). Does Rin have any interest in cats? In ''Murderer! ''Rin's concert costume, she was wearing cat ears. Other than that, she's never mentioned an interest in cats. Emoticons Used throughout the Series Putin-P often uses emoticons in titles, subtitles, etc some common ones are as follows: 。(Dot) *More to be added. ＞ (Bigger than) *This only applies to the song ''Another Side of the Mirror *The title of this song has a ">" symbol. In mathematics it means "bigger than". It could be read as "Another side of the mirror it's bigger than...". This is connected to the keyword "my being that is reflected in the mirror. In contrast to that who is here, he will be happy. General Emoticon (www, orz) *''www'' is a similar way to say "hahaha" *''orz'' is a similar way to say "OTL"'' '' *(ry is an abbrevation, mainly used in titles. ☆ (Star) *It means that person is "happy" *''Goodbye to You is a special case, the star is black. It means (judging by the lyrics and situation) she's trying to "force" herself to be happy. Part 1 (Further timeline on each parts) See songs in Part 1 here. Summary Like a somewhat repeating loop; this Part starts with the end, and ends with the beginning. The series starts with ''It's the End! ''(Track 0; ''Don't Leave me Alone is Track 01. Nonetheless, Putin-P said both are the first songs to the series). Although trying to differenciate reality and fiction is difficult in the Putin-P Series, this may be a reference to how Rin was first introduced by Crypton on November 2007. "Reaching the internet" means, being able to "see / connect" with the fans / watchers in the series (as said later on in Goodbye to You). Len then came in the picture on Don't Leave me Alone. Many what many would call "not normal" in any series starts to show. Starting from Putin, Zangeif, Ronald McDonald, and uploaders/producers. Please refer to notes, keywords, and confusions for more in-depth summary. Part 1 introduces the viewers of drugs, murders, and the basics of the basics in the series. Pattern / Running Gag Illustration/Video *All of the Part 1 videos uses Rin's first illustration uploaded on Crypton's blog. I'll Give you Chocolate!! is a special case. The "short" version used Crypton's illustration, however the full is a PV by Euphoria. Same goes to It's Happiness! *Before Shiuka handles the illustration; many of the subtitles doesn't sync well with the song. *The subtitles are very unclear in here. It changes over time and sometimes one Vocaloid has more than one color. *All of the titles are written in hiragana; none uses kanji. Song *In several songs in Part 1, there will always be gibberish running for one minute. (Example: In Don't Leave me Alone. ''Rin said "Don't leave me alone" 66 times in the end of the video, in ''All Together! Rin said "I hate children" for the rest one minute ending of the video.) *Out of all the songs, Ronald McDonald (voice) appears here in the most. Part 2 See songs in Part 2 here. Summary Part 2 introduces Hatsune Miku, and more on her boyfriend Ronald McDonald. It also introduces more on the "Scarf Incident" in which Dog Len stole the scarf which triggered his death, Irina's death, and Human Len's death. Several other confirmed facts in this Part are, how Len was a dog in the Russian Era, and how it all started. Whilst Part 1 introduces more on Putin and "Vocaloids", Part 2 focuses on the history of everything. Tashiro and Abe also made their first appearance, here, and the disappearance of McDonald also happened. Overall, this is the Part which has the song "The eyes that don't Vanish", the most popular song to the Putin-P Series. Pattern / Running Gag Illustration/Video *Shiuka handles all the illustrations, however Part 2 has a rather specific style compared to Part 3 and Part 4 (Part 1 with Putin-P handling the video). *All of the titles are written in hiragana; none in kanji. Song *In Part 2, titles are written like these: "Rin's Original song Deceisive Battle Day! tried (ry" with the words "tried singing", either that or it's (ry (abbrevation) *The subtitles color have changed a lot here, Miku, Rin, and Len have changed their subtitles colors more often in comparison to Part 1. Part 3 See songs in Part 3 here Summary Part 3 introduces Kamui "Gakupo", and Megurine Luka. Putin-P described one of the songs; to be more precise, "In my Heart, a Voice O", that it is the climax of the series. The incidents in Russia is more described in a detail on Part 3, rather than Part 2 which only described Len and Rin's flashback. Luka's identity and role, as well as Teppannov, was revealed in here. This is the first time "someone" or a character "dies" in present time (not in the Russian Era); which is Luka. This is also the Part where they all of the main characters move in to the interior, with the final "battle" or "meeting" or "ending" takes place in Part 4. Pattern / Running Gag Illustration/Video *Part 3 has a rather specific style. The style in "Who is the Liar", however, is applied to the entire Part 4 as well. *Hatsune Miku cut her hair, and from Part 3 here on, her hair will remain short. Song *All of the titles were written in the same specific style, with an exception of "For You, For Me" *Many of the songs in Part 3 are sung in fast pace. Part 4 (Series currently ongoing) See songs in Part 4 here Summary The shortest Part of the series, and also the final Part. It tells how Kamui, Len, Rin, and Miku are doing in the interior. Important facts such as McDonald found in Rin's interior is also present. Len didn't want to make the same mistake as he did as a dog (to fail to reach Irina and died because he wasn't intelligent enough), Kamui stopped him, Miku met McDonald, and Rin? It's still a mystery until the last song is revealed. Note that the last song will presumably be uploaded on September 2012, or on late 2012, as said by Putin-P in his live broadcasts in his community on Nico Nico Douga. Pattern / Running Gag Illustration *The first three shown illustrations are the same, with different orders. Song *There are "final words" written for every song so far. "Cameo" Songs There are a few songs that Putin-P have put in the series; although he did not make it, they are mentioned somewhere in the series. *Ryo 's song Melt ; sung by Hatsune Miku (All Together!, In the Unseen Night) *Ika's song Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru ; sung by Hatsune Miku (It's the End!) *Genjitsutouhi-P 's song World's End DanceHall; sung by Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka (A Place to Chat!) 初めての鯉が釣れた時 (Hajimete no Koi ga Tsureta Toki) I First Catch a Koi Fish : Music / Lyrics: Orii : Sung by Megurine Luka *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast The girl in this song made an appearance in Let's Take A Trip! ''However she only appears as a cameo (she caught a few fishes on the beach in the background). For now, she has no direct connection to the series whatsoever; she only appears as a cameo for unknown reasons. As the title suggest, it's a song where a girl tries to catch a koi fish, and later, she succeeds on catching it for the first time. It's somehow an indirect "pun / parody" to Ryo's song Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the First Love Ends). The difference is the kanji koi (恋) is love and the kanji koi (鯉) is the koi fish. Albums Songs in Part 1 which Putin-P have not (and probably will not) upload are: *Tippy-Toe Type - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *Big Rush - Kagamine Rin Songs in Part 2 which Putin-P have not (and probably will not) upload are: *Eat it, I Suppose? - Hatsune Miku *Sunny Spot! - Hatsune Miku *Unseen Heart - Kagamine Rin 'Extra' songs are in Putin-P's albums; 2 new songs for Part 1, and 3 for Part 2. Those 'extra' songs are available in Putin-P's albums: *Putin-P Part 1 "Don't Leave me Alone" *Putin-P Part 2 "Unseen Night, the Eyes that Don't Vanish" Putin-P series 2.5 is also available, in Putin-P's blog and comes with a booklet; it is an album consisting songs in between Part 2 and Part 3. Pay attention the left of the first page. To the right is the credits for the design, special thanks etc, while to the left are illustrations. Analyzing from top to bottom. A fish can be seen there, along with a blonde girl; which for now is either Rin / Irina (it's presumably Rin because Irina is never seen WITHOUT her soldier uniform/hat). The fish has teeth, and red eyes, swimming in a sea(?). Along with a dog crying on the bottom right. So what does it mean? It may be a metaphor or some sort; it's known that Len is a dog in the series, does Len not like whatever Rin is doing to the fish? Hunting, killing? Below it, (the black side) shows Rin, a scary smile trying to either eat / threw up a fish. Did she get what she wanted? Below it another Rin, red eyes, violent smile and teeth, waving(?) with a shocked face to the right and an emoticon to the left. Next, the tracklist page. Red, blue, and white as the borders, Russia's flag. The person on the booklet is presumably Rin from the Russian Era, judging from the Russian flag, hat, and buttons; she appears to be missing her hands and legs. Lastly, Rin with a nosebleed (over ''what?) red eyes, and with a shrimp in her mouth like in the picture of the Putin-P album shown above. It's unknown if there's a meaning to it at all. Trivia *The original "Rin" picture shown throughout the Part 1 videos (an exception for I'll Give you Chocolate!) can be seen here *The original "Putin" picture shown most of the beginning of the videos can be seen here . It can be easily found in google image by typing in プーチン (Putin) *Putin-P stated he wanted to use Kaito and Meiko as the role of Kamui and Luka in the series, however the idea was abandoned. *Vocaloid!Len is the only main character to not have a firearm with him. (A pike is not a weapon, according to Kamui.) **Irina has a machine gun, and perhaps a handgun as well. (Depending on who the character was in Who is the Liar?) **Rin's brother (human Len, not dog Len) has a pistol. **Rin has a submachine gun, and perhaps a handgun. **Miku has a pistol. **Kamui has a pistol and a sword. **Luka has a pistol. **Teppannov has a pistol. **Ronald has a pistol. *The thumbnails for all of the songs (uploaded originally by Putin-P) in part 4 so far had been a close up to the face. **In The Other Side of the Mirror It's a close up to Len's face. **In Goodbye to You It's a close up to Rin's face. **In With the One I can't See It's a close up to Miku's face. *The 'voices' of Ronald McDonald in the songs are taken from Japan's McDonald's advertisement. (For example: I'll take one burger please, I like it, LAN LAN LUU, etc) Len's barking (Dog Len) too came from the McDonald's advertisements. Gallery External Links * Putin-P Series Part 1 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 2 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 3 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 4 mylist * Putin-P Series YouTube playlist (with English subs) * Numtack05 (Putin-P's Blog) * Putin-P Series community in Nico Nico Douga * Happy End of the World (A Putin-P fan discussion site.) * @wiki (Song page in Hatsune Miku wiki) Category:Vocaloid Song Series